Fcbarcelonakeivan Wiki
Welcome to my Wiki. This page will be dedicated to all Barca fans. I will be creating a Wiki on Football Club Barcelona. We will have videos, pictures, and links on our page. Make sure to check out pictures from previous week's games and some memorable videos ranging from top goals scored by the best ranked player in the world to matches won under "videos" and "photos". Why is FC Barcelona the best team in the world? There is a lot of history to be proud of at http://www.fcbarcelona.com/%7CFC Barcelona. Over the past five years for example, they have revolutionized football throughout their possession game and have come up with a lot of different tactics that have been added to the game. A lot of critics think that this is by far one of the best squads to have played the game in the history of football. Another reason behind FC Barcelona's success is the fact that they have the four time Ballon de Oro player of the year helping them through various trophies. There is a lot of passion and culture involved with the provinced of Catalunya a nd they have given the world lots of excitement in recent years. One of the reasons why FC Barcelona has been on the spotlight lately is that the head coach has been fighting cancer and has left the squad for about 6 months now receiving treatment in Germany. The team has proven to be higher than expectations by winning 97% of their last 16 games in a row. They have also set some new records this season. Lionel Messi, who is the best player in the world has scored against every single side of the Spanish league in a row. That means that he was on the scoresheet for 19 straight games and only stopped due to an injury he picked up playing the Champions League quarterfinals against the Itanial side AC MILan. They are at a critical point of their season right now and need the support of all supporters around the world as they will be competing in not only the Spanish league and Spanish cup, but also the Champions league which is the most important of them all. Now we want to get a little into Barcelona's philosophy and tactics. Pep Guardiola was credited with changing a lot of the game's aspects by introducing the "tiki-taka" style of play, where players have keeping possession as their priority before anything else. The goal of this is to be as patient as possible when you have the ball and not try to rush the ball into an offensive mode when there are clearly better chances to come in the opponent team's defensive openings. This style has a lot of advantages. The main one being that when you are in hold of the ball, you are have the beat of the game in your hands. You can speed it up, or slow it down. You can open up the field by having wingers on the sideline or close the game to get closer and use fast passing to confuse your opponent. Most importantly, you can never be scored on when you have the ball! The main disadvantage of this formation however is that it is very demanding to have extremely skillfull players to be able to carry it out. We have six players in Barcelona who are selected as the top 11 in the world. This means that these players are at an extremely high level of skill and can easily carry out the task of completing 40 passes without having the ball being intercepted. There has been times when Barcelona has had possession of 82% to 18% for 90 minutes. Here in this video we see how the barcelona players train for their style of play by creating a circle and playing keep away. The most important thing for them is to train the mind to make the best and quickest decision to outsmart whoever it is that they may be playing. Hope you enjoy the video. There is more in the video tab. Latest activity Photos and videos ar e a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse